The present invention relates generally to welding systems, and particularly to a wire-feed welding system.
A variety of welding systems, such as Metal Inert Gas (MIG) welding, include a wire feed mechanism. Unfortunately, existing wire feed mechanisms often include numerous interconnecting parts, such as shafts, transmissions, and so forth. These interconnecting parts generally increase the space consumption, weight, and cost of wire feed mechanisms and the overall welding systems. In general, consumer welding systems have greater constraints on space consumption, weight, and cost as compared with commercial and industrial systems. However, it is generally desirable to offer new and existing features to both consumer welding systems and commercial and industrial welding systems.